The Forest Book (TrainBoy43 Style)
The Forest Book is TheTrainboy43DisneyStyle's Movie Spoof of The Jungle Book. It appeared on You Tube on April 15, 2016. Cast *Mowgli - Tommy (Tickety Toc) *Bagheera - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Baloo - Winnie the Pooh *Kaa - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Shere Khan - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *King Louie - Thomas the Tank Engine *Flunkey Monkey - Percy the Small Engine *The Vultures - Theodore, Hank, George and Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) *Shanti - Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Colonel Hathi - Cooler (Pound Puppies) *Winifred - Nose Marie (Pound Puppies) *Hathi Jr. - Whopper and Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) *Akela - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Rama - Robin Hood *Rashka - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Wolf Cubs - Young Tod, Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound), Skippy Rabbit, Sis Rabbit, Tagalong Rabbit and Toby Turtle (Robin Hood) *Wolves - People of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Elephants - Various Dogs *Slob Elephant - Einstein (Oliver and Company) *Elephant Whispering to Winifred - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Elephant with Black Eye - Wylie Burp (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Elephant with fly - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Elephant with hair - Napoleon (The Aristocats) *Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Buglar the Elephant - Howler (Pound Puppies) *Deer - Deer (Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins) *Monkeys - Various Male Engines (Thomas & Friends) *Baby Mowgli - Eric (The Little Engine That Could) Chapters *The Forest Book Part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") *The Forest Book Part 2 - Rabbit Discovers Tommy/Tommy's Forest Life *The Forest Book Part 3 - Tommy and Rabbit Encounter Chula The Spider *The Forest Book Part 4 - "Cooler's March" *The Forest Book Part 5 - Rabbit and Tommy's Argument *The Forest Book Part 6 - Tommy Meets Winnie The Pooh ("The Bare Necessities") *The Forest Book Part 7 - Tommy Kidnapped by Trains *The Forest Book Part 8 - Tommy Meets Thomas ("I Wanna Be Like You") *The Forest Book Part 9 - Rabbit and Pooh's Moonlight Talk *The Forest Book Part 10 - Tommy Runs Away *The Forest Book Part 11 - Cat R. Waul Arrives/"Cooler's March (Reprise)" *The Forest Book Part 12 - Tommy and Chula The Spider Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Forest Book Part 13 - Chula and Cat R. Waul's Conversation *The Forest Book Part 14 - Tommy's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") *The Forest Book Part 15 - Tommy Meets Cat R. Waul/Cat Fight *The Forest Book Part 16 - Poor Pooh/"My Own Home" *The Forest Book Part 17 - "The Bare Necessities (Reprise)" *The Forest Book Part 18 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Jungle Book (1967) Clips from TV Shows/Movies Used: *Tickety Toc (2012) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie The Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh (1988) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Sing a Song with Pooh Bear (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *Thomas & Friends (1984) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *The Great Discovery (2008) *Hero of the Rails (2009) *Tale of the Brave (2014) *The Adventure Begins (2015) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) *Pound Puppies (1986) *Theodore Tugboat (1993) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi II (2006) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Aristocats (1970) *The Little Engine That Could (1991) Voices: *Bruce Reitherman *Sebastian Cabot *Phil Harris *Sterling Holloway *George Sanders *Candy Candido *Louis Prima *Leo DeLyon *J. Pat O'Malley *Verna Felton *Clint Howard *Chad Stuart *Lord Tim Hudson *Digby Wolfe *Darleen Carr *John Abbott *Ben Wright *Hal Smith *Koda Gursoy *Toby Ralph *Junius Matthews *Will Ryan *Ken Sansom *Tom Kenny *Jim Cummings *Jon Lovitz *Dan Castellaneta *John Cleese *Gerrit Graham *Edward Glen *Martin Sherman *Joseph May *Dan Gilvezan *Ruth Buzzi *B.J. Ward *Nancy Cartwright *Isabelle Seratch *Patrick Stewart *Brian Bedford *Monica Evans *Keith Coogan *Corey Feldman *Billy Whitaker *Dana Laurita *Dori Whitaker *Richie Sanders *Rod Taylor *Richard Mulligan *Robert Morse *Billy Joel *Cheech Marin *Roscoe Lee Browne *Sheryl Lee Ralph *Pat Buttram *Burt Reynolds *Dom DeLuise *Joe Mills *Keith Wickham *Tom Stourton *Tim Whitnall Special Thanks: *Zodiak Kids *Walt Disney *TheBeckster1000 *MichaelSar12IsBack *CoolZDane *Charlie Quigg Dedicated to: *Zodiak Kids *Walt Disney *Phil Harris *Sterling Holloway Trivia: *Both Winnie The Pooh and Kaa were voiced by the late Sterling Holloway. *Tale of the Brave was released in 2014, the same year the Diamond Edition of The Jungle Book was released on DVD. *The 30th anniversary of The Jungle Book was celebrated in 1997, the same year Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin was released on Home Video. *Theodore Tugboat ended on TV in 2001, the same year Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure was released in theaters. Category:TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle Category:TrainBoy43 Category:The Jungle Book Picture Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:The Jungle Book 2 Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs